Princess Liana
Liana, or Princess Liana, is the main protagonist of the 2008 Barbie movie, Barbie & The Diamond Castle. She was voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Her singing part was performed by Melissa Lyons.She is 16 years old and also known as a peasant girl. Story Liana was a 16 year old gardener(also known as a peasant girl)that lives in the woods with her best friend, Alexa. They most share their love of music and sometimes they sing together along with their guitars. One day, a storm ruined their beautiful garden that they sell to make money. One day, they met an old woman, with a sack full of rusty things, when they were going to town to sell their the flowers left from the ruined garden. She shares her lunch with the poor, old woman. As a thank you, she wants her to pick something from her things, she first ignored it, but Alexa said that she will hurt her feelings, so she picked an old mirror. They got back into their house and Liana washed the mirror, and it turned out to be a beautiful mirror with sparkly flowers with gold, swirly little stems. While they're both singing while they're clering up the whole mess, both of them heard that someone is also there with them. It turns out that there was a woman inside the mirror. Her name is Melody, and the trio embark on they joutney to a hidden Diamond Castle, where she study as an apprentice. Along the way, Liana and Alexa found two little puppies on their way to the Diamond Castle. Personality Liana was a brave, nice, playful, and a friendly young girl. She always share everything wit his best friend, Alexa, including their love of music. Their friendship stays strong when they're on the journey to find the hidden Diamond Castle. Appearance In General Liana has light skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and her lips are pink. Her hairstyle in the most part of the movie is that, there was two bangs, one covering the other side of her head, and the other was on the other side and there was a pink flower on them. Two parts of her hair was braided and pulled back to make a ponytail. She tied a knot on the end of her hair so it will keep it from getting tangled. Her Ordinary Dress Her ordinary dress have the colors violet and a darker pink and have an orange part. The chest part have a mesh and the sleeve is puffed. The middle of the top of it is tied, and it has another top underneath. The skirt is long and it has a band in the bottom part of it. She wears violet flats/shoes. She also wears the stone she found before the storm, and they made it into necklaces. As Princess of The Diamond Castle Her gown have also the colors from her original dress, now with even more pink and orange and the violet is lesser. The chest part have a transparrent mesh on it and the top is covered with dark pink glitters. The sleeves is more puffed in this. The skirt have an orange, transparrent covering on it and the whole skirt is in pink, with some little details on it. Her neclace was changed, now, instead of a rope, the stones have a violet holder with designs on it and the stone's color is changed into pink. She wears a big crown on her head and has the colors violet with an orange gem on it. Her hairstyle changed, the hairstyle is the same as Anneliese's style fom ''Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper''. Gallery diamondcastle1.png|Alexa and Liana diamondcastle2.png|Liana playing her guitar diamondcastle3.png|Liana catches sight of two hearts in the river diamondcastle4.png|Liana holding her heart stone diamondcastle5.png|"Best friends today, tomorrow, and always." diamondcastle6.png|Liana in the thunderstorm diamondcastle7.png|Liana kindly supports an old lady diamondcastle8.png|Liana and the mirror liana1.png|Liana and Alexa discover Melody liana2.png|Liana finds a little puppy liana3.png|Liana holds her new pet liana4.png|Liana preforms liana5.png|Liana is attacked by Lydia liana6.png|Liana admires Jeremy liana7.png|Liana solves the trolls riddle Liana8.png|Liana in captivity liana9.png|Liana's necklace shines liana11.png|Liana discovers the Diamond Castle Liana12.png|Liana in a sparkly gown liana13.png|Liana dances with Jeremy Liana14.png|Liana's garden is restored Quotes "I don't believe it" "Too cute for their own good." "Wherever did you come from?" "*giggles*Everything sounds magical to you Alexa" "And dreams that come true" "I hear by name you Sparkles" "(To the troll)put them down" "Jeremy!' "(To Slyder)put me down" "(To Melody)can we play the instruments now?" "(To Lydia)Never" See Also Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle characters